the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Wants To Tell A Story?
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Who Wants To Tell A Story? 17 Comments London Sprite London Sprite @LondonSprite a year ago Would anyone be interested in rping with Louisa? Im up for anything Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( Hiya! I'd be down- do you have any sort of preference for story? If you don't have any ideas, we could do Char's promised trip to one of the Fae Courts? ^^ )) 1 •Share › Avatar London Sprite Tairais • a year ago (That would be cool!) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais London Sprite • a year ago (( Cool! Do you want me to start it and have Char bump into her, or should she go looking for Char? )) 1 •Share › Avatar London Sprite Tairais • a year ago (We can have Char bump into her) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais London Sprite • a year ago (( Off I go then! )) Charricthran typically didn't take mortals to the Fae Courts. For one thing, half of them were just a bit too far on the wrong side of oblivious or dumb, and he didn't particularly feel like remembering how to have a heart attack in the middle of a negotiation. That being said, he was due to speak with Nocturna sooner, rather than later. He might as well bring the one properly qualified individual that he know of along with him- he had promised, after all. In a relatively short span of time, he managed to find Louisa's room and knock on the door. "Hey kid- ya free?" 1 •Share › Avatar London Sprite Tairais • a year ago Louisa was busy drawing up a new anatomical portrait of a pixie as Char knocked on her door. Some of the little fae have been buzzing around her window ever since she laid out a saucer for them. Oddly enough, they looked somewhat different from the ones back home. She didn't know if it was due to a regional difference or perhaps it was a different species entirely. She rushed over to the door and opened. "It seems I am right now. Mr. Char." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais London Sprite • a year ago Charricthran grinned and didn't bother hiding a smile full of jagged teeth. "Fantastic. I've a bit o' business ta do at one o' the Courts- figured I'd see if you were amenable ta hoofin' it down there with me, seein's how I promised ya a trip down 'ere. Sound good ta ya, or should I wait til the next window? Dunno how settled in ya are an' like." 1 •Share › Avatar London Sprite Tairais • a year ago The young scientist's eyes glistened with excitement at the offer. "Really, so soon?" she asked. Louisa had barely moved in, hadn't even gone out onto her first fieldwork mission. Then again, what better first fieldwork experience than one of the Faery Courts? She waved a hand to her room. "Not much to unpack, fortunately." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais London Sprite • a year ago "Yup, consider yourself a fair sight lucky- would've had ta wait another coupla weeks elsewise. Follow me'n- we've a bit o' a ways walk ta the right place anyhow." He turned on his heel and began to stride down the hallway, expecting Louisa to follow quickly. 1 •Share › Avatar London Sprite Tairais • a year ago Before she lost too much ground with Char, Louisa quickly dashed back into her room to fetch a few things: some pencils, one of her notebooks, and a small bit of iron, just in case. Closing the door behind her, she caught up with him easily, beaming at the thought of meeting the creatures she had fixated on for so long. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais London Sprite • a year ago Charricthran talked as he walked, a bounce in his step and his hands in his pockets. "Right so, first things first: most o' the folk you'll see about are somewhat like the noblefolk o' this world- try not ta piss em off or anythin', yeah? Secondly, jus' ta be safer'n safe, you'll wanna pick an alias ta be called- somethin' ya ain't attached ta, or if it's something ya are attached ta, don' let it be a lie." They left the Society and pushed onward into the cooling London evening, sunset creeping like a flush across the city. "S'pose I should also mention there'll be all sorts about, so try not ta stare too much, yeah? Know it'll be excitin' an' all, but I've a reputation ta protect, an' if ya look too much like a tourist, they'll try and eatcha up in more ways'n one, yeah? "I'm takin' ya ta the Court o' Twilight, an' depending on how things go afterwards, might pop 'round ta the Night Court, where I'm sort-o'-kinda a dignitary. Technically." He shrugged, tapping footsteps against cobblestones, listening to the rattle of hansoms in the street and of music filtering through the air as people started to wander down the streets to their homes, to pubs, to their own rendezvous and business meetings. He listened closer to the Whisper of all these things, letting the ever-cheerful wind make up for recent events by sharing things useful or amusing, and in some cases both of those things. He smiled upon seeing a scattered flock of ravens take to the skies. They would go where he couldn't tonight- and who could ever know what was to be found? Charricthran pulled himself from that mire of thoughts with a shake of his head. "Anyhow, have ya any questions 'fore we get there? Don' wanna send ya in blind if I can help it." see more 1 •Share › Avatar London Sprite Tairais • a year ago Though it was easy for Louisa to keep up with Char, she almost had to stop multiple times in shock at what he was saying. "You mean, we're going to see the Sidhe?" she gasped. These were the beings she had only heard about in stories, the mystical creatures that walked through her every dream and fantasy. How was Char able to speak about it so nonchalantly? The name issue was one that she wasn't too concerned about. Louisa knew the risks of telling the Folk your name. Usually she introduced herself as some name of a flower and kept changing it with each meeting. Thankfully there were many different kinds of flowers. All of this was so exciting. Finally the chance to meet Faeries she had never seen before. Perhaps there would even be some that had never even be heard of before! As Char went on, Louisa's mind began to wander, wondering what surprises this night might have in store. At some point in the conversation, her companion asked her a question, so Louisa did her best to snap to attention. "Oh, well, I think I'll be full of questions for a while. I might save them for all at once. Besides, I want my first moment to be a surprise," she said with childish glee in her voice. 4 •Share › Avatar Tairais London Sprite • a year ago Charricthran snapped his fingers as Louisa gave the name he'd been trying to remember. "The Sidhe! Yes! They're jus' the Fae ta me- everythin' else is all friend-like, see? Think tha's jus' unique ta me an' my brain, though." He smiled at the glee in her voice, hoping her knowledge would be enough to temper it. It was a good thing he was working with familiar territory: taking on any more unknown variables was just asking for trouble. "I jus' mean questions ya feel might be important ta your continued survival, chickadee. You're more'n welcome ta ask all the questions you like, though I'd suggest goin' ta the Court Library an' chattin' with Mel'aen if you don' fancy payin' for half your answers. I can show ya when we get there." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • a year ago ((Hi there! What kind of story things are you interested in doing? Also, what does Louisa do in an average day?)) 1 •Share › Avatar London Sprite Catt Hatter • a year ago (I' m really up for anything. When not out doing fieldwork, Louisa is usually at the Society, making sense of her research or developing inventions that could help her in her line of work) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter London Sprite • a year ago (Hm. My gal is usually in the library these days, or in the garden. Usually drinking tea.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Hey there! 'Sorry I'm a bit late to the party, but I'd be up for that. What do you have in mind?)) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy